This invention relates to a method of making a composite structure from three or more sheets of a natural fibre material such as paper or cardboard, and to the composite structure so formed.
Composite or laminate structures consisting of two or more sheets of various types of materials joined together are well known. These composite structures are widely used in the building industry, the packaging industry, the furniture industry and the like. Although many types of such composite structure are known and used, there is always a need for new composite structures and new methods of making such composite structures.